Incredible
by SparkleHarmonia
Summary: what if instead of losing control and sending Fairy Tail into suspended animation, Zaref begged for their help? What if there was a catch to his immortality? Basically, Zaref is freaking out, Jellal is gaining back memories, Natsu thinks Gajeel hates him, Gajeel can't figure out why Natsu is avoiding him, and then there's Lucy and Loke being so cute. Rating might change later.
1. Chapter 1

(AN: each chapter will have three points of view, Zaref or Jellal, then Natsu or Gajeel, then Lucy or Loke.)

Incredible

Summary: what if instead of losing control and sending Fairy Tail into suspended animation, Zaref begged for their help? What if there was a catch to his immortality? Basically, Zaref is freaking out, Jellal is gaining back memories, Natsu thinks Gajeel hates him, Gajeel can't figure out why Natsu is avoiding him, and then there's Lucy and Loke being so cute it's making Erza sick to her stomach.

Ch.1:

(Zaref's p.o.v)

It's been three days. Three days I've been in this noisy, bright hall, full of people who expect me to simply "join in the fun!" as they say. They slapped a blue mark on my left shoulder blade and told me that I'm one of them. I don't mind that part, now that I've got restraints on my power anyway. I just know… it's not complete. Fairy Tail guild is incomplete. There is one person missing, and I should know.

I was gifted with immortality at age 19, meaning I'd be that age "forever" and be incapable of dying from natural causes. If you chopped off my head I'd die, but not from a disease or anything. But you know how wishes work; there's always a catch. The catch is, by my 432nd birthday… I'd have to fall in love. I'm 431 right now. I'm a procrastinator if you can't tell. If I make it in time, I age from 19 on like I was never immortal.

I haven't told anyone about my age. They think I have time. I don't. I have a good three months before I crumble to dust. And… even if I do find that one special someone, I have to get them to like me back! Basically, I have to find someone who is already madly in love with me.

"Erza… you said you knew someone who idolized me… who was that exactly?" I ask the redhead sitting next to me. "His name is Jellal. But if you're looking for fanfare, you're out of luck. He lost his memory, only remembering my name and Natsu punching him through twenty something floors of a building." I curse under my breath, "I just wanted to know. If he's your friend, why isn't he here?" Erza stares deep into her cake, biting her lip. "Sadly, like everyone who idolizes you, his life turned to shit. Even though he's changed, the magic council is holding him prisoner and torturing him I believe. Which is stupid!" her hand meets the counter, rattling the glass next to it.

Realizing that I hit a nerve, I back off and instead watch the Dragon Slayers goofing off. The three Exceeds were fighting over a fish while the actual wizards were attempting to play a card game called Spit. Note I say attempting.

"Damn it Gajeel slow down!" Natsu whines in a way that makes even me snicker. "Quit swearing around Wendy Salamander. She may be a Dragon Slayer but she's only twelve." Gajeel answers back irritably. "Would it kill you to call me by my name? Even Gray does that occasionally!" Gajeel laughs at him, "I just like getting you angry; it's funny!" "FUNNY?"

Wendy spits in her hand and slaps the table, "Spit!" the other two turn to see that she in fact has every stack of four on her end matching, and upturned, "You guys need to learn to focus on the game, not each other. Though I suppose that's hard for you two." She winks and gets up. Mirajane giggles, "Wendy's such a smart girl." I turn to look at the pretty barmaid, "She is. You- _we're _lucky to have her." I catch myself, still not entirely used to calling myself a member of Fairy Tail.

Mirajane smiles, "Speaking of the Dragon Slayers, I think you'd get along with all three of them! You already respect Natsu, so he must think you're pretty great for that. And Wendy likes everybody anyway. Gajeel… well, I find you two similar; both of you are powerful wizards who weren't on our side in the beginning. You both have very interesting pasts. And he didn't talk with most of the guild when he got here either." I smile softly and get up from the seat, "I'll see if that's true. For now… I'll wait until the rest have acclimatized to my presence."

I walk past the job board, where a few people are looking for jobs. Lucy, a celestial mage, and her strongest spirit Loke are among them. Though, it looks more like flirting than working to me.

_It's almost like no one cares what anyone else thinks around here… I bet that comes in handy. _I lean in the doorway, sneaking a quick glance at the outside world before retreating back to my hideout. I can go on jobs, with a disguise and a fake name, but… I just can't bring myself to go out just yet. It's not like I don't want to help, or that I'm not capable. I just… emotionally can't.

I, for hundreds of years, observed humanity from afar. Believing that my life would be spent that way, eventually disintegrating to nothing. Now I, on a whim, have been flung back into society, and still with a limit of my life force. If only I didn't have such shitty luck, that friend of Erza's might have been obsessed with me still.

That doesn't change the fact that those toads on the council have him locked up in a tower somewhere. Memory or no memory, I do want to help him, since it was indirectly my fault. It's not like I don't take blame for what I've done. The rumor mills were never particularly kind to me. I was a fool back then, pushing away all who tried to help me. Maybe if I hadn't… no, I can't start thinking like this. Not again. Last time I did I practically destroyed a whole continent, only using a fraction of my power in a suicide attempt.

I guess that means I'll fit in well around here. Fairy Tail seems to like destruction.

(Natsu's p.o.v)

It's just not fair! I can't even play cards without making a fool of myself. Even Wendy knows it. I need to stop being such an idiot and get myself together. But… how can I when I'm constantly around what's making me fall apart!

Ever since Gajeel joined the Guild, I've always felt like I'm doing something wrong. He knows how to make me angry, and does it all the time. He sees me as the childish one. The one to tease. I don't think he's ever called me by my name. It makes me disappointed that I can earn Zaref's respect but not one of my fellow Dragon Slayers.

This bugs me so much. It's like there's something else going on here… but I don't know what! It's almost like… going to buy something, them realizing you're a jewel short! I'm so close, yet so far away. What will it take to earn the respect I deserve? What am I doing wrong?

I plop myself down in a chair in Lucy's kitchen, the blonde looking at me with concern. "You actually used the door this time Natsu! What's wrong?" I look up from my lap, "Why do you think Gajeel never calls me by my name? Does he hate me?"

"He doesn't hate you! I'd say your one of his closest friends in Fairy Tail!" I shake my head, "He's always picking on me, and never calls me anything but Salamander. I thought I made it clear I'm more than just the title. In the same way Erza is more than the Tatiana." Lucy smiles, lifting my spirits immediately, "He only calls you that because he's proud of you! If you have a problem, go talk to him about it maturely. Whining about it won't solve anything."

"Maybe I'll do that later." I sigh, looking at Happy munching on a fish. "He's out on a solo job right now, said he had to blow off some steam since we lost to Wendy in a card game." Happy looks up from his fish, "what sort of job was it Natsu?"

"Something about getting some people out of a collapsed building. He's perfect for the job, with his arms extending and stuff." Lucy furrows her brow, "Shouldn't he have at least taken Wendy or Levy with him? Someone in case something happens?" I shake my head, "He can take care of himself. Plus, as a Dragon Slayer I'll know if he gets into trouble."

Unlike me. I'd only get in the way on a rescue job. My skills are fighting. Gajeel can do so much with his magic, same with Wendy. I just catch stuff on fire.

"Natsu, you need to quit comparing yourself to them." Loke conveys my thoughts as he walks into the room with the stuff Lucy had him pick up, "You're a combat specialist, there's nothing wrong with that. Gajeel and Wendy don't judge you for it, no one in the guild does." I smile, not entirely convinced, but at ease. At least my team likes me.

(Lucy's p.o.v)

"Damn it Gajeel! You broke Natsu!" I shout, breaking down the door to his dorm room. He looks up from his book irritated that his time alone was interrupted, "What did I do? I've been gone all day!" I face palm, "You did everything! He thinks you hate him Gajeel!" he puts a feather of some sort in the book to mark his place and gets up. "Well I don't hate him. Salamander is one of Fairy Tail's best mages. In all reality he-" "That's exactly his problem. You think calling him Salamander is a cute little nickname, or a complement, but he hates it. He wants to be more than a title."

There is silence. Gajeel just picks up the door and fits it back into the frame, and carefully re attaches the hinges the best he can. "You're paying for a new door Lucy. And stop interrupting me. I was about to say something earth-shattering. I don't hate Natsu… in fact; I'd consider him my best human friend."

A half broken door is then slammed in my face. It's not like Gajeel hates everything, he's just got a reputation to uphold.

Outside, I'm met by Loke. "he didn't say anything rude, did he?" I shake my head, "No Loke, you know he wouldn't have lived through that anyway. Gajeel's a sweetheart; he just doesn't want anyone to know about it." Loke smirks, "Love, you'd find good in a hurricane."

I shyly turn away. Loke and his little nickname just make me feel so… awkward! I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to him. But I think every girl he's ever met could say the same thing. What's bothering me is… he treats me so different than he treats those other girls. I did save his life, if we were to switch places, I'd probably act like this too.

That doesn't change the fact that our relationship is a work one. And Ares likes him too. I can't cause drama in my own hoard. We have enough of that already. It's not called "The Rat Pack" by other guilds for nothing!

Maybe I'll write a letter to those weird Blue Pegasus guys. Loke was their babysitter a few years back; they must know_ something_ about the guy.

That reminds me, there's a huge festival/talent show/whatever you want to call it in a week or so! Basically, all the guilds hold a song writing contest within themselves. Then, they pick three songs to go on to the competition between all the guilds. Each guild brings three singers, who can't be the people who wrote the songs. Each guild performs one song, then it's narrowed down to three guilds, then they perform the second song. Then in the finals, they bring out their best. Fairy Tail won two years ago when Natsu wrote a song. Ironic, I know. Ever since they've been trying to make him write another one, but he says he has no inspiration. Inspiration?! He's writing a song or I'll sick Virgo on his ass! That should be inspiration enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Incredible ch2

Ch.2:

(Jellal's p.o.v)

I'm not letting them kill me. It's just not going to happen. I know I have a reason to live, a memory buried deep in my heart, right next to Erza and Natsu. A nameless memory. A memory I call Hope. Warm, pure, true Hope.

For some odd reason, I can't trust this Hope. I feel like screaming, "This is all your fault! Why did you do this to me?" But at the same time, I feel like it was all faked. A False Hope. Someone sabotaged me, I feel it. Or… maybe I'm fabricating memories to cover up the truth.

Trying to remember makes my brain ache. I push it against the cool stone wall like I always do to numb the throbbing. Besides, the idiot guard will be here any moment to pound me to sleep. Leaving me to drown in the fog that is my own mind, where a voice echoes over and over "I believe in you… I believe in you." As if it means something. As if I'm not going to rot in this cell for my eternity, alone, cold, probably beaten to the point where I can't move. I haven't eaten anything substantial in three days, my pride won't give out.

"You gonna beg for your food yet scum?" a gruff voice sounds. "Even if I wanted to I wouldn't." I snarl, standing shakily. "Hit me if it so pleases you. I stopped feeling it a long time ago." The voice laughs sadly, "wish I could but we got ourselves a new boss, and she said to stop doing it. Apparently we need you alive for something. So I'll give you something."

He tosses in two pieces of bread and refills the small bowl of water by my door. I'm given a hairbrush and toothbrush too. "Boss wants to see you in thirty minutes. So I suggest you make yourself look presentable."

I stare at the objects for a minute before getting to work. My hair is almost touching my shoulders now. As for my teeth… he didn't even give me toothpaste. I hum a little tune that's been stuck in my head and fix myself accordingly.

I don't wait very long, as a different guard brings me clean clothes. I should have figured that, since the new boss is a woman. They aren't too different from my old ones, but in much better condition. I change, and am soon lead to a large, familiar conference room. But instead of a circle of people, there is a throne, and a young girl sitting in it.

She must be only about fifteen, with long golden brown hair, reaching to at least her waist, even in the high ponytail. Her eyes are a striking blue green, glittering like gems. Her face is kind, with high cheekbones giving her a slight chipmunk look to her when she smiled at me. At her feet is a small gray cat, sitting like a person. it was quite comical actually.

Next I look at her clothes, a charcoal gray top with what I'm guessing is a purple and blue peace sign on it, tucked into high-waisted red-violet shorts, long white socks with two brass buttons of the outside near the top, black combat boots, and one long glove that looks like it might be made from a fishnet stocking.

She hops down from the throne, a glittery hair pin flashing in the dim blue light. "Jellal Fernandez, It's high time we met. I'm Pacia Willows. (pronounced Pay-see-uh)." She holds out her right hand, which I reluctantly shake. "And this is my companion, Topaz." I look to the cat, who followed on his hind legs, "A pleasure." He hisses up at me. I remember similar creatures in the possession of two Dragon Slayers.

"I've seen others like Topaz… where did you acquire such a companion." Pacia smiles, "He's an Exceed. Most Dragon Slayers find them somehow. I'm the Music Dragon Slayer. And yes, Music Magic is a thing." I raise an eyebrow, "and how did you come to such power that even the Magic Council fears you?"

"I just figured out that they are even more corrupt than before, and nice work with the thought projection by the way, and threatened to tell everybody all the shit they do behind the public's back. I know for a fact you're not a bad guy. And no one deserves to be tortured for something they don't remember doing. So how about we work together to finally fix the Magic Council, and give Fairy Tail a break, because my god are we knee deep in letters. If they get it done, I don't care how."

I think for a moment, "I'll help you on one condition. Fairy Tail must know that I'm safe. One of my best friends is in that guild." Pacia nods, "Of course. And speaking of Fairy Tail, apparently they got a new member, but won't tell anyone his name! I know the lot of them are eccentric weirdoes, but honestly! The last time they got a shy guy, he turned out to look just like you! Can't say I blame him for hiding, with you on the radar like you were."

Why do I feel like working with her will not be very fun?

(Gajeel's p.o.v)

Makarov pounds the counter, "Attention everyone! We've recently got many job request. I now order every one of you to break into teams of two and each duo will take one request today. No exceptions, since we have an even number of people now. The only teams of three or more will be if an Exceed is present."

I grab Natsu before he can protest. Lucy and Lisanna teamed up, as well as Gray and Juvia, and Erza is taking charge of our newest addition. He grabs a job from the board without a word. **"Crazy wizard holding our town hostage reward 30,000 jewel" **I nod, and compare ours to the others. The lovebirds have something about guarding a museum while some goods are delivered, the girl group has something about thieves stealing from a mall a few towns away, and the powerhouses took an s-class quest about a few rouge wizards holding a rich man's kid hostage for like 200,000 jewels and some magic card spells. Erza said she was going to give the cards to Cana for her birthday next week; an admirable choice.

Natsu and I end up only going a town or so away, so the train ride wasn't that bad. Of course for Natsu it felt like days. I'm not a fan of long train rides, but this one was only an hour. Natsu needs to get over himself.

I'm only teaming up with him because we fight together well. We have similar powers but different fighting styles. This keeps our enemies on their toes. Also, Salamander needs to stop worrying and trust me. We're guild mates, and he needs to let go of things I've done in my past. Fairy Tail is supposed to be a place of sanctuary for those who have lost everything, not a fucking high school full of drama.

"Sa-Natsu, wait up!" I call, barely remembering Lucy's warning. "I need to talk to you for a second!" I point for the exceeds to fly ahead, "And I don't need your sass in the middle of it Happy."

Natsu falls back. "What's up" I roll my eyes, "You don't need to pretend like everything's fine kid. Lucy broke my bedroom door and screamed in my face because apparently something happened yesterday." He blinks a few times, "I was just feeling off yesterday after you just stormed out of the hall. You're a confusing person, even if you always say exactly what you mean."

"speak for yourself kid, one minute your all buddy-buddy with me, the next I'm being punched through a wall!" Natsu shrugs, "Well, you're strong! I want to get stronger, so I fight strong people!" I nod, and lightly push him forward, "Okay then. Get moving we got work to do."

(Loke's p.o.v)

I look down at the carefully wrapped present in my hand. It's Lucy's birthday present. I've been planning this gift for about three weeks, and two of those were figuring out what to get her. I wanted to get something she'd appreciate, so at first I thought of a new whip for her collection. But that seems really impersonal, so I then thought about some girly tuff, like makeup or lotion. But again, anyone could get her that! So instead, I threw out the whole Idea for a present, and made her something only she can have, and only I can get her.

Now if only I could get up the nerve to actually give it to her.

I've never been shy around Lucy before, never! I told her I was about to die when we barely knew each other, I basically confessed my feelings out loud in Edolas! And I don't have the nerve to pop up, hand her a birthday present, and give her a hug, take a piece of cake and leave?

I lean back in my chair, sighing. Virgo looks over from across the table, "Leo, you need to calm down. Princess will love your gift, of that I am sure of." I blink a few times and run a hand through my hair. "I know that, there's no reason she wouldn't. I just don't know what to say, or how to say it."

"Kid, you've never been nervous about a girl ever!" Scorpio slams a hand on the table, making poor Gemi and Mini jump. "just be nice, I know you like her, she knows you like her, and you know you like her. What else is there to know! Just keep it simple."

As if on cue, I feel Lucy calling me. I toss the present and leave, appearing in what looks to be a museum. "What's the situation Lucy?" I ask, in a purely serious tone. "We were guarding this place and one of the delivery workers stole some priceless art!" Lucy grabs my hand, causing me to blush violently. "He went this way!" a white haired girl calls from another room, "I just took down one of his lackeys!" Lucy and I run through the dark hallways, her hand still clutched in mine.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" I finally ask. "That art… was the piece I was told to guard… but he, he had a gun Loke. He put a gun against my chest. He said if I summoned a spirit I'd meet certain death. That's why I summoned you, since you can easily pass for our back up. And because… I was scared Loke. I still am." I stop running, motioning for Lisanna to go on ahead.

I wrap Lucy in my arms for a moment, wiping a tear from her eye. "Everything's okay Lucy." I say as calmly as I can while plotting this man's murder. "He won't be getting past me." 

**(A/N: whoa, weird sections huh? The next couple of chapters will start the plot, and Fairy Tail's biggest secret might be revealed to the world… or at least the new and improved Magic Council, ran by a badass.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Incredible Ch.3:

**(A/N: I'm writing this really fast O.o. and if you we're wondering about my other story (the Pokémon one) it WILL have regular updates now. I broke my laptop screen and it had to go get fixed and then I lost my usb with the edited chapters. I'm actually almost five chapters written, three edited on that one.)**

(Zaref's p.o.v)

I drop to my knees and begin forcing the lock open with my magic energy, and resisting the urge to take off this stupid mask. And I'm sweltering in this coat, except for my upper back, which has an intentional hole to show my mark. And who the hell is named Onyx? Why couldn't I be called something less stupid, like Night, or Griffin? Or Tim, Tim sounds good. But no, I'm Onyx, the weirdo with a big blue coat with no back and a black mask. At least this gig will get me rich.

I finally break the lock, to the surprise of the little girl. "They reinforced the lock to block magic! I couldn't even break it and I'm stronger than my big brother!" I smirk behind my mask, "Well I use a type of magic they don't know how to block. It's secret magic." Her little eyes widen, "Secret like, you're the only one who can use it like Ms. Erza's armor?" I nod, trying to think of something Fairy Tail-esque to say, "Exactly. If you work hard, all magic can be secret magic. You just need to find your secret. Then, you can be the one doing the rescuing."

She runs over to her father yelling about joining Fairy Tail when she's older, and Erza pats me on the shoulder, "I didn't expect you to be so motivational." I shrug, "It's true though, no one uses magic exactly the same as someone else, it's just that some people are more dedicated and creative than others."

Erza nods, "You're a fast learner _Onyx_." She says. "Can we get the money and go back so I can take off this ridiculous outfit?" she nods, and I head out to buy our train tickets home.

With my mark showing I draw no suspicion. There are perks to being stereotyped occasionally. They just think "Oh, it's just a crazy Fairy Tail wizard." And give my presence no second thought. I like is much better this way.

But I'm still worried. Who wouldn't be? I have to fall in love before the summers over! Sounds like a bad romance novel. I want to tell them, but I can't. I just can't. They have their own shit to worry about.

No, I can't go back to thinking I'm the scum of the earth. That is what set all of this off in the first place. I need to stop being selfish, and realize that people do care about me. "People care." I whisper, to Erza's surprise. "Something wrong?" I shake my head quickly, "Just re-affirming the obvious. Can't have another apocalypse because I'm not happy, right!" I try to laugh it off, but she is stone faced.

"Listen. You're not used to being accepted, let alone liked. But that's how Fairy Tail works, that's why we're the strongest Guild in Fiore. And whatever happened to make you lose that trust, well we're going to fix it. Then we'll figure out who's really under all that armor." She cracks a smile.

"I was hoping Natsu was exaggerating when he said you were a she-devil!" she raises her eyebrows, "I'm only mean to stupid people."

I think… maybe things might work out. In a place like Fairy Tail, anything's possible!

(Natsu's p.o.v)

"Fire dragon ROAR!" I knock back the attacker. "You little shit! Look what you did!" a female voice cries. The smoke clears and I see a relatively unhurt woman in a burnt up dress. "You're going to pay for that you know!" she says, spikes coming out of the ground.

I leap up, Happy catching me. "Fire Dragon Iron fist!" I shout my Exceed rushing in for a blow. "Earth wand." The woman orders calmly, a staff of dirt forming in her hand. I punch at it, but my magic is cancelled out. "What?"

The woman attempts to land a hit, but instead Gajeel hits her from behind with an earth-shattering punch. She slides across the pavement. "Nice shot!" I pick myself up. Meanwhile, the bitch is steamed. "Didn't anyone tell you not to hit a woman? You brat!"

"An old hag like you has no right to call me a brat." Gajeel holds up a fist, "And besides, I'm getting paid to beat you up." I hold my left hand up beside his right. "Let's go." we leap forward, colliding with an earthen wall.

"Spikes." Then we practically get impaled. "Okay, I'm tired of this! Fire Dragon ROAR!" I let out one of my strongest roars, destroying the wall, and throwing her back. Before she can get up, Gajeel steps forward, "Iron Dragon's club!" his arm extends, sending her into the wall.

"God damn you! I'm not even the boss of this place! My brother's the real fighter! I'm a decoy so STAHP!" she explodes into tears. We sweat drop and walk away.

"So where do you think the real one is?" Gajeel asks. I shrug, "what I'm worried about is fighting someone who sent their sister in as a decoy." I shudder, "I'd never hurt my family. That'd be like us sending Wendy!"

Gajeel clenches a fist, "Only adds to the reasons we have to beat him to a pulp." A cry comes up from behind us, "Wait!" we turn to see the woman staggering towards us. "Your right. It's stupid that my brother did this. It's high time I learned to stand on my own two feet. Um… my name's Tanya." She looks at us hopefully.

Gajeel shakes her hand, "I'm Gajeel and his name is Natsu. The cats will take you to a safe place. When we're finished, we will take you to someone who can heal you." Tanya smiles weakly as the two Exceeds help her walk, "Thank you… I'm sorry for my previous behavior."

"No trouble." I smile. And I meant it. I usually don't hold grudges against my enemies. And this Tanya chick has a lot of potential.

This reminds me of when Gajeel first came to the Guild. I wasn't happy at first, but my curiosity won me over, and then Wendy came into the picture.

She calls us her brothers, and we're proud to hold the title. Sometimes I wish we still had Laxus around, I always wanted to train with him. He was kind of a goal for me, something I wanted to surpass. Now, I can't really do that. And despite what gramps thinks, he's as much of a Dragon Slayer as I am. It doesn't matter how you got to where you are, it only matters that you're here.

I think the whole Guild is taking it really hard. Every time Laxus tries to come back, gramps calls him a guilty coward. I think he just reminds Makarov of Laxus's dad. I know his family is in shambles, but why does he have to do the same thing to mine?

(Lucy's p.o.v)

I gently close myself inside the closet, holding up Loke's key. I whisper the chant, and he appears in a flash of light. I clamp a hand over his mouth before he can say anything, and point to the closet door, where the shadows of two feet are evenly placed. Loke's ring begins to glow as he silently stands.

He bursts through that door with force like I've never seen. "Drop the gun!" he shouts. The man stands still. "I said drop the damn gun!"

The criminal's hands shake, and the weapon drops from his fingers. I look back up at Loke, who is glowing eerily, his hair whipping in a wind only he feels.

His voice echoes, booming really, "Now put the painting back where you found it, and end this nonsense before I end your existence! GO before I get angry!"

He's not angry already? His eyes are glowing, and he is creating a storm of light around him! How angrier can he get?

The man turns to leave, but Loke grabs the back of his shirt, smiling cruelly, "And if you ever put a gun to any Fairy Tail member again, I'll make sure to have my friends skin you alive, and bury you in a shallow grave to be eaten by worms."

The man begins to shake all over, "w-what are you?" Loke laughs, "Just your average Fairy Tail member, you know, running from the past, looking toward the future. They call me Loke, but I have other names." He drops the poor criminal, who takes off running full speed to go put the painting back and get out.

"Loke what the hell was that?" I exclaim. He reverts to normal, and turns around. He smiles sheepishly, "Sorry… he was looking at you funny so I went crazy mode." I face palm, "Well now everyone in the underworld thinks I have a psychotic boyfriend. But no, I just have a semi crazy bodyguard."

We sit in a semi awkward silence as I remember that the B word is forbidden. It's one of the many unwritten rules of our fragile relationship. Honestly, if any outside force were to examine it, they'd be quite confused and wonder why we aren't together. And to tell the truth, it's more possible than you'd think.

Celestial Spirits are not immortal. They each live, and die. They take the place of their parents when they retire. A good half of them have one human parent. It really doesn't make much of a difference, except in a few special cases.

But… I don't know. I trust Loke with my life, and I think he's really sweet. But I have always had this notion drilled into my head that this is my work, and work and social can't mix.

Lately though, I guess I've developed a crush on him. But, what girl doesn't? He's kind, caring, and hot! He'd protect me with his life, and he doesn't dress like a slob (cough, couch, Natsu, cough). And apparently the rest of my rat pack is trying to get us together. I guess… I guess I'm just scared.

I've never been in a serious relationship (and I highly doubt Loke has either). Until I came to Fairy Tail, dating wasn't an option. I'd eventually be married off to that kid who used to come over and chase me through my private gardens. I don't remember his real name, but we had little nicknames, his was Gunner, mine was Goosey. Last I heard his crazy aunt took him to live up north when the coal mine ran dry.

He always knew I'd be a mage. I was never cut out for a rich lifestyle. He also knew I'd never agree to marry him, simply because I like being stubborn.

I don't know why Loke reminds me of Gunner. They just… well they both get me. Understand, I mean. Not… yeah.

**(A/N: So Loke reminds Lucy of an old friend named Gunner huh? I don't know what I'm going to do with him, so just bear with me people. ALSO, join my forum if you want! I'm accepting mods right now, and need them. )**


	4. Chapter 4

Incredible ch.4

(Jellal's p.o.v)

"Good morning sunshine! Ready for another fantastic day?" that familiar obnoxious voice echoes. I awaken in a nice, comfy bed for the first time in a long time. "Pacia… what now? It's too early for your personality."

"Well… I have a mission for you that you're gonna love!" I wipe the sleep from my eyes and sit up, "What?" she giggles and bounces, "That new Fairy Tail member is apparently important! You get to go and pretend that the Magic Council let you out for some reason and your joining them!"

"C-can I join them for real? Like… actually go there and be a member? And like… never step foot in this hellhole of a building again?" she giggles, "Whatever gets the job done! My instincts are telling me that this will take a while anyway."

I pack the few belongings Pacia has given me, including the hairbrush and stuff. Then, I eat a small meal of toast and jam, with a glass of juice, and make my way to the train station.

And there it is again, that nameless hope. Hanging over my head, as strong as ever. Like… I'm being pulled toward Fairy Tail by this unseen force. As if I have some undeniable purpose, this… higher power saying "get a move on, you don't have much time!" so I go faster. To the point where I'm almost running, dodging vendors selling the newest Fairy Tail merchandise, one of which I do run into. I look down, and pick up a few scattered dolls of someone I've yet to recognize.

It's labeled Onyx, and it is fairly small. A heavily cloaked man, with a weird hole in the back to show his symbol between his shoulder blades. I put the figurine back, smiling slightly. Then I take off again, onto the train.

There I sit, impatiently tapping my foot and fiddling with my bangs. I'll have that one spirit of Lucy's fix it later. But for now, I need it to cover my tattoo. No one will question this, they will just assume Fairy Tail argued and jumped through some legal loopholes to get me out.

Why am I nervous then? I'm not nervous about Erza, we're friends. Nor Natsu; we got over our differences. No one else is a threat to my general existence… what's my problem? I probably forgot my problem, like usual. I guess Erza will fill me in when I get there.

It's almost sad really, forgetting everything. I miss my memories; at least I'd be able to feel guilty for what's happened. I do remember some things, fire, getting punched through a few floors of a building, a voice talking from nowhere.

Trying to remember is hurting my brain, so I rub my temples and focus on what I do know. I'm going to Fairy Tale, with Erza, Natsu, Lucy, and that little Wendy girl apparently. And a new person. And a bunch of complete strangers.

If I heard Pacia correctly, there are three Dragon Slayers, there used to be four. Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, and Laxus got kicked out. Laxus' fan club is still there, and they are some of the strongest mages there. There's Lucy, Loke and the rest of the self-proclaimed Rat Pack. Erza and Gildarts more or less run the place. Natsu's rival Gray, and his stalker Juvia. The Takeover siblings too. Everyone else is either not important, or Pacia just doesn't know much about them.

I don't know why she knows about them, but Pacia must stalk the whole Guild. It wouldn't surprise me; she has her own way of doing things. Not that it's a bad way; she's funny and kind, if not a bit confusing. But most girls are.

(Gajeel's p.o.v)

"Tanya, how are you feeling?" I ask. The woman smiles at me, "Much better now. That little friend of yours is very talented." I smirk and nod, "Wendy is very strong for her age, even if that strength isn't used for fighting."

At Erza's request, I leave Tanya to sleep. Instead, I make my way to the table where Lucy is sitting alone, looking at her keys.

"Hey Gajeel, what's up?" she smiles, inviting me to sit. I plop down in a creaky wooden chair, sighing. "Nothing really, but I'll be holed up here for a while because of my arm." I hold up the bandaged limb, showing off and making her laugh.

"What happened?" she asks. "The bastard twisted it back with living tree roots. It's pretty nasty." Lucy raises her eyebrows, "And that guy was Tanya's brother?" I nod. She shakes her head, "that guy is a real jerk."

The conversation ends loon after, when Natsu drags the rest on a job. I stand by the door and watch them leave, lost in my own thoughts.

Yesterday, during our fight, Natsu and I were up against an incredibly strong foe. It took us a good hour to defeat him, which got on my nerves. When we work together, we're almost stronger than Laxus, so who the hell is this guy?

It's not the first time we've been overpowered. But I guess… this time was different. That man was constantly attacking Natsu, like I wasn't there. He looked like he wanted to kill Natsu. I won't lie; I was scared out of my mind during the whole thing.

"You okay?" a voice echoes behind me. I blink, and look up to see Zaref looking down at me. "Uh… yeah. Just remembering yesterday."

He sits down next to me, "I heard about that guy. I think his name was… it might have started with a J, or maybe G. I don't know. He's one of the stronger members of a group of thugs I've had a few run-ins with." I shrug, "I'm just worried because he seemed to want Salamander's head on a stick."

Zaref furrowed his brow, "Well… that's worrisome to say the least. But he has Erza and the rest with him, he should be okay."

My instincts are flaring up, but I push them back. The last thing I should do is chase after them and make myself look even more insane.

(Loke's p.o.v)

I put my pen down against the paper, words slowly flowing out of me. I'm trying to write a song for Lucy to sing at the festival, but it never comes out quite right.

"Leo? What are you writing?" Virgo asks from behind me. I don't bother to correct her on my name. "A song for Lucy to sing at the festival. Do you want to hear it?" she nods vigorously, "oh yes!" so I sing. It's a piece of absolute crap so I'm not putting it down.

Virgo nods again, "It's good, princess will love it!" I smile sadly, "I don't know. It won't be the final song, that's for sure." Virgo tilts her head to the side, "Isn't that Natsu usually?" I nod, "He wrote a song a while back called Slipping through Destiny, and it's to this day called Fairy Tail's greatest success in anything."

"Will he be writing this year?" I shrug, "Not sure, he usually needs some serious inspiration, and thus his songs are few and far between." Virgo giggles, "Princess told me that I might have to inspire him a bit!" I laugh, "That would be an interesting song!"

I end up going to talk to the others, and find the usual things going on. Nothing interesting ever happen here. I guess I'm still not used to being away from Fairy Tail, and even if I do spend days at a time there, I'm only gone for minutes here.

**(A/N: well… somewhat of a filler, somewhat of a pre-action, all around not my best work. But, I want you guys to decide what happens! There is a new girl, somewhat of an adoptive daughter to Natsu, and you guys get to pick her name: Phoenix, Azara, Blythe, or Eloise (Ellie for short). Bonus points if you can guess why Ellie is a name choice! HINT: what does fire do to stuff?) **


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Wow this one sucks. I can't think of ANYTHING to do and I want to dive into the fluff but I know I can't! So please be gentle with reviews, I'm just trying to get through the awkward phases. This was started back in like, early January, when this weather was actually going on and I had to go to school in it.) **

Incredible ch.5:

(Zeref's p.o.v)

"_What_?" the group choruses. I bite my lip and shrug, "Yeah, kinda." Even Natsu is face palming. "Why didn't you say anything you idiot?" Erza snaps.

In case you can't tell, I just explained the "I have three months to live unless I find my soul mate" thing, and they aren't taking it well.

"Why is everyone always about to die?" Lucy asks, "It's like a bad soap opera here!" I roll my eyes, "We have plenty of time, and besides, it's one of those things. If it is supposed to happen, it will." Gajeel slams a fist on the table, "Your acting like it's no big deal! Your life is at stake!"

I just sigh, "It's not something I can force. If it's them, it's them. If it's not, too bad." Wendy nods, "Yeah… love is a tricky thing. I'm glad I won't have to figure it out for a few years." Natsu ruffles her hair, "It's simple. If I don't like them, they can't date you!"

I can't help smiling. The family aspect of this guild is simply uplifting. If only I could really fit, but I guess that's what this mystery person is for.

Suddenly, Laxus and his crew burst through the door, looking almost blue. With them comes a blast of cold, dry air. "Close the damn door!" Lucy shouts, Virgo holding her skirt down. How that one always shows up at the right time I do not know.

Elfman wrestles the door shut, and Natsu heats up the room again. "That wind was something else!" Gray admits, "Even I got goose bumps from that!" I back into the corner, trying to avoid looking at Laxus. I'll bet anything he'll try to fight me.

Juvia looks a little worse for wear too, "G-Gray… Juvia's literally freezing." Her skin is looking a little icy, slowly crystalizing. Gray takes off his shirt, drapes it over her shoulders, and leads her to sit near Natsu. "Well I guess that means you're not going outside today." He says, smiling at her. Juvia blushes and leans against his arm, "If Gray-sama wishes it, Juvia will comply."

I myself walk towards the window, taking in the almost peaceful atmosphere. "It doesn't look that cold, not with the sun shining like that." I note.

Erza comes up behind me, "Yeah, people might be in danger, caught out there in that." She turns to the others, "Natsu, once the rooms' temperature is stable, head out to look for anyone in trouble. You're the only one we can count on in cold like this. I'd send Gray too, but we need him to keep an eye on Juvia's condition, given his extensive knowledge on ice and water." Natsu nods.

I shiver, but not from the cold, "I think he may need to leave now Erza… I sense a strong magic coming… but it is unfamiliar. I'm not sure of their intentions, but in any case they shouldn't be out in that weather." Natsu nods, and lets out a final burst of heat, "Laxus try to keep the hot air flowing in a circular pattern. If left be it will all rise to the upper layers."

The former member nods, "I think I have enough energy for that." He turns to the master, "if I can stay here."

Makarov nods, "It would be pure foolishness to leave anyone out in this cold." He turns to Lucy, "Can you go make the bed and such in his room Lucy?" she nods, "Yeah, come on Virgo." They head up the stairs, sheets and pillow cases in hand. Mira follows them after pouring Laxus some hot coffee, stating that the rest of the upstairs rooms needed cleaning as well.

Laxus comes to look out the window as well. I back up, looking down. "Yeah, I was going into town to get some supplies. I've been holed up in a cabin up in the mountains, and I can guarantee it's colder here than it was there."

(Natsu's p.o.v)

The wind is throwing off all my senses. And the cold is chilling even me. Whoever is out there might not even make it back to shelter if I can't find them!

But that magic… that power, it's familiar. Someone I know, someone I have fought. It's… it couldn't be! No way, he's… but, who else would it be?

This is making my head hurt, and the cold isn't helping, it hurts to inhale…

I see a silhouette on the horizon, and take off running. "HEY!" I call out, and the man lifts his head, letting the hood fall. It is him. "JELLAL!" I call out. He attempts to run, but his energy seems to be failing him. "N-Natsu… I… ugh." he drops to his knees, so I lift him, supporting most of his weight. "come on, let's get you back, there's a lot we need to tell you, and a lot you need to tell us I'm sure."

We make it back somehow, and burst through the door. Everyone looks up and gasps. Erza jumps up from her chair, "Jellal, are you okay?" then she literally hugs me, "Thank you Natsu, you probably saved his life." Then she goes back to her normal self, "_WHAT IS THE MATTER WITRH YOU? YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO BE OUT IN WEATHER LIKE THAT_!" he flinches, "Well, I have good news!" her face softens, "What? You know, besides the fact that you survived that?"

He clears his throat, "The magic council got a new leader, her name is Pacia and she's about… probably a little older than Wendy. She is slightly insane, but she gave me a "mission" which was to join Fairy Tail. She said she has an instinct, and it never lies." Lisanna tilts her head to the side, "What was the instinct telling her?"

"Apparently I am needed here. She didn't say anything else." I blink a few times, "Well, in any case, we're glad to have you! I think the majority of the Guild was worried sick about you, I know Erza, Gray, Happy, Lucy and I were!"

Once Lucy comes back he gets a haircut, a red mark on his lower back, and a room in the dorms. All this time he either doesn't notice Zeref or doesn't care enough to question his identity. I'm not sure which I'd prefer…

(Lucy's p.o.v)

I carefully sit down next to Cana, who is doing her usual. I'll have to stay here tonight, everyone will. At least I have Loke to keep the drunks away from me.

"Cana, what's wrong?" I ask, noticing her worried expression. She just smiles, "I heard my dad talking about what could have caused this cold snap. He wants to investigate it when the weather warms up. He hasn't decided who to take."

"So either you want to go or you want him to stay." She shrugs, "Either, both. I don't know. I'm going to try my cards later, to try and give us an edge either way." I look down at the ones on the table now.

"What are you looking at now?" She laughs, "Is Zeref going to find his one true love. So far looks as if he has a good chance!" I smile, "good! It's so sad no one has ever gave him a chance. I wonder who it is though! I'm assuming we know them already… maybe it's Erza!" Cana laughs, "No, that wouldn't happen. She'd bite his head off."

"Maybe it's me!" I joke, causing Juvia who is a table away to practically fall out of her chair, "Juvia thinks he'd get killed by Loke before he had a chance!" I nod, "A likely scenario!" Gray chuckles and pats Juvia's head, "well if it's Juvia he's screwed, 'cause she won't give him the time of day! Right?" she pokes him in the ribs, "Shut up Gray-sama!"

Cana looks thoughtful, "Maybe the reason he's never tried is because he was a bit before his time, you know?" I tilt my head, "What?" she laughs, "You know how it was in the past, guys _had _to be with girls. I think we need to expand the roster a bit."

Juvia looks ready to faint… or nosebleed… or both. "Juvia… what are you thinking?" she covers her mouth with her hand, "Juvia is thinking of a lot of things… with a lot of different people!"

"Ooh, that reminds me, Gajeel was doing the cutest thing the other day!" Mira randomly jumps into the conversation, "Lucy, you remember, you two were talking and he suddenly got all broody and quiet!"

But… that was about… "Mira, you're going to break the universe thinking like that! It's like dividing by zero but with Dragon Slayers!"

"Did someone say Dragon Slayer? What about the universe?" "NATSU GO THE HELL AWAY YOU DON'T NEED TO BE HEARING THIS! It's just Mira's crazy talk." the pinkette nods and turns on his heel and walks away again. Cana and the rest sweatdrop. "Man… you keep him on a tight leash don't you?" Gray scoffs. I shrug, "I like being in control, it's a Celestial Wizard thing. Besides, someone has to step in since Erza is hugging Jellal and has been for half an hour."


	6. Chapter 6

Incredible ch.6

**(A/N: OKAY, LISTEN UP! Submit song titles! Any song, and genre, just submit it. I have planned out what Fairy Tail's songs will be for the competition, but we need like fifteen other songs. Just drop a review, I'll listen to it and see if I can put it in. PLEASE don't make me choose all the songs, it'll just be Avril Lavigne and Paramore, and probably some obsolete county music people no one has ever heard of. In the story I'll just put the names of the songs, so you guys can listen to them. I don't want to copy paste lyrics for an hour. ALSO, this is the second to last chapter you can vote on the name for the new OC. Azara, Ellie, Blythe, or Phoenix!) **

(Jellal's p.o.v)

In the darkness of the unfamiliar room, I listen to the rain on the metal roof. I've silently lied today, pretended I couldn't hear them talk. I barely caught a bit of the conversation, but it was enough to hear that name.

Why the hell was Zeref here? Isn't he supposed to be a crazy maniac with uncontrollable power? He looks like a normal guy. But I saw those restraint spells on his arms, so I guess we're not in danger. But… that doesn't explain anything! And then there was that thing with Lucy and Natsu and "dividing by zero but with dragon slayers" I wonder what that was about. Since it's Dragon Slayers, it could be anything from stealing someone's cake to the end of the world. With Erza, they could be the same thing!

I break from my musings long enough to notice a shadow outside my window. I move the blinds just enough to see it's Zeref sitting with a huge umbrella and a guitar. I prop my window open a little bit to listen to him strum and sing softly. I then notice Happy and Lily are sitting with him, singing along. Just normal Fairy Tail stuff. It's like he's normal.

It makes me smile, and my mind is put at momentary peace with the song. It's fairly simple, and sweet. Just a nice, refreshing look at the world.

I finally find sleep, and for once vague nightmares don't plague me. Instead I am surrounded by the other Guild members. But the voice remains, "I told you so. Easier than you thought it'd be, right?" it echoes. It never really goes away, but I can't match it to a face.

The sunlight is a welcome distraction to my own psychotic mind. I wake up, eat breakfast, and soon we're all in a meeting.

"Okay, we need for submissions for the music competition. We need to prove with all these new Guilds that not only are we the strongest Guild in Fiore, we are the most musical!" Makarov pumps up our spirits. "We need at least half the Guild to submit songs!"

Most everyone starts rushing for paper, while I just relax into a chair with a sticky note and doodle random little pictures. Eventually I get a couple sentences down. They're mostly about the voice in my head I can't get rid of. What else am I going to write about? How much my life sucked before I found this place?

(Gajeel's p.o.v)

Laxus is talking to his Grandfather, and he's holding a piece of paper. I strain to hear them.

"Gramps, please. If you read this, I know you'll put it in and rethink your decision. This… it's about how I feel all the time." The old man takes the paper, eyeing the messy handwriting suspiciously, "I'll consider it. If it is good enough to make it into the final three, you can stay. But it'll have to move me to tears to do that!" Laxus nods, and walks away silently, a look of contemplation on his face. This is the most serious I've seen him look, and it's almost frightening. He's usually a goofball around here. Kind of like an older Natsu.

I frown, and turn to the Dragon Slayer in question. "So… what are you writing about?" I ask. The pink haired mage looks up, almost startled. "Well, it's just in the idea stages, but I think I'm leaning toward a song about how someone went through a lot of bad situations to bring them to the one they love."

"That seems a bit deep for you Natsu." He flashes a smile brighter than the sun, "trust me, you should hear the one I did a few years back, it was intense. I take ideas from my life."

"So how does that idea relate to you?" he shrugs, "I dunno. I wrote out a verse last night while I was half asleep." I smirk, "So you're smarter when you're half asleep?"

Natsu glares at me before going back to writing. I like pushing his buttons, he usually reacts. But I guess he's in writing mode. I've never seen him this calm before… and I can't say I like it that much. It's just not normal for him. It'd be like Lucy being like Erza… creepy.

I watch him write, concentrating. He stares off into the distance and smiles occasionally before jotting something down. Then he'll tap his fingers to a beat only he can hear before erasing something else. It's a peculiar process to say the least.

I can't help but think Natsu's hiding something about that song. I know you aren't supposed to share the meaning with anyone but the person who sings it for you, but I think he's lying to me right now. Or at least, he knows more than he's telling. Why would he write a song about someone finding love, if he isn't in love, or wanting to be in love? Maybe Natsu likes someone, someone it took a lot of struggles to find. I won't know until the performance though; it's obvious he'll make Gray sing it. They collaborate on all sorts of stuff these days, from fighting to cooking.

Wait a second. No, Natsu isn't stupid. Well he is, but not this sort of stupid. He wouldn't write a song about someone he likes then have them sing it. And he would NEVER even THINK about writing a song about Gray, not with Juvia breathing down everyone's necks these days… crazy bitch. But if it's not him then… Lucy? No, Loke would kill him in a heartbeat. Erza… no, not a chance. Despite the fact that I can see him liking her, that wouldn't be the song. Who the heck would it be about? Even if it's not directly about Natsu himself, no one is in a relationship that started out like that! It's not suspicious; I'm not the song police or anything. I just… I have this sudden and inexplicable urge to know who it's about!

Maybe he's just writing Zeref's future wedding song and I'm just being paranoid for my fellow Dragon Slayer. Maybe I'm just going a bit soft. Isn't it normal for Dragon Slayers to worry about each other's social lives like siblings do? Yeah, that's it.

"Mira, I need something to drink."

(Loke's p.o.v)

"Hey Lucy, I was wondering, if I wrote a song for the competition, would you sing it?" she blinks a few times, "Well, sure Loke! I didn't know you wrote one though." I smirk, "Well, I pulled something out of my ass. I think it has a good chance though."

"That's great! I heard that Laxus wrote one to convince Makarov into letting him back in the Guild. I hope he makes it; the other Dragon Slayers miss him, and according to a book I read, it's not healthy for a family dynamic to change once they've settled. It makes me worry about Wendy, I know she insists she's doing okay but..." I wrap an arm around her little shoulders, "she'll be fine Lucy."

"I know, I just worry about everyone, you know."

_'man she'd make a great mom…' _I muse.

"What? Did you say something?" She suddenly asks. I jolt upright, realizing I had muttered the thought under my breath. "I…I said I understand why the others say you remind them of your mom!" I cover my tracks, "You are a lot like she was." She looks unconvinced, but doesn't say anything more on the matter. I half think she heard me clearly, but I hope I'm wrong.

I've been doing stuff like that a lot lately, messing up and saying things I shouldn't. It really doesn't matter; she knows I love her, and we just don't talk about it. And as much as I'd love to be her one and only, I love her enough to keep my distance. _'I wonder what our kids would look like' _I absentmindedly begin to draw on a napkin. my hair texture, Lucy's color, and her beautiful eyes… man we'd make a great kid. Well, the kid of the two most attractive people in the world is going to be pretty cute, right?

Gray pops up behind me, "that supposed to be your kid or something?" he whispers. I shrug then notice Lucy left, "Uh… I don't know I just drew something while thinking." I lie. Gray looks a bit skeptical, but sits down anyway. "so, I'm assuming you were thinking 'bout how adorable you and Lucy's kid would be, so did you even think of a name? and how does that even work, I know Celestial Spirits aren't born like humans."

"it's a bit complicated. Even if it's only the father, they have to be born with the method. It involves a drawing, albeit it would have to be better than this one, and a magic spell. They aren't born as babies unless you want them, but making them older does stunt growth a little. As for names… Leara was my mother's name." I shrug, "I never gave it much thought, because Lucy doesn't really like me like that."

"I think she likes you more than you think." Gray disagrees, "You two are always together, and I mean always. I can't remember a time since you two teamed up that you weren't. and it's not just because you won't leave her alone; she has more than enough pride to tell you to go home."

I contemplate this for a minute, "Well at least I'm not you! You are a jerk!" Gray shakes his head, "I am not! I used to be, but now I'm not! I held the door for Juvia yesterday!" he sticks out his tongue childishly.

"Oh quit acting like Natsu!" I grumble. I get up to leave, seeing Lucy sitting with Erza having a talk. I linger far enough back so I'm not eavesdropping, but I'm still with Lucy. I focus on looking like a professional bodyguard, because despite what Gray says, that is all I am to her.

**(A/N: POOR LOKE! He is so sad. And if you're wondering, I made the birthing process the way I did because I want Natsu's adopted daughter and Lucy's kid to be about the same age. Leara will be her name, because it means lioness. Azara is currently winning with one vote. VOTE PEOPLE VOTE! IT'S STILL ANYONE'S GAME! **


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: last chance to vote on the name guys! Please, your opinion matters, unless it's stupid. Disclaimer: I own nothing. OH, also check out the crappy little one-shot I put up. It's not that great, but it's a cute idea.)**

Ch.7:

(Zeref's p.o.v)

I stir my coffee in contemplation, looking out at the hall. Most everyone is listening to Laxus tell a story, save for Lucy, Loke, and Erza who are at the job board. Even Jellal seems to be listening intently, chin supported by his right hand, the left casually tapping on the table.

His hair, as bright as it is, doesn't really stand out seeing as he is sitting between Freed and Natsu. Bright colors seem to be the norm here.

I self-consciously push my dark locks behind my ear and hunch over a bit. I'm not at all like the rest here. I don't really feel like I fit in yet. Jellal just showed up one day and it's like he was born and raised here; he's everyone's best friend. But honestly I don't know if anyone would notice if I just got up and left.

"Is something wrong?" Mira asks as she walks downstairs, holding a basket of used blankets and stuff. "No, I was just looking for something productive to do… here, let me carry that." I take the basket from her hands and follow her into the back room, where the washing machines are.

"I know you're not keen on big group situations, but you could have gone with Loke and the girls on their job." She points out. I just shrug, "I don't want to try and force my way in their group. I'd rather just wait for Lucy to ask; she usually will."

"Zeref, you can't just sit back and let everyone else make your decisions forever." Mira scolds as she starts loading the washer, "Besides, everyone here trust you, they have no reason not to." I sigh, and shake my head, "I just don't feel like I've proven myself to everyone. I don't think I'd fit in with any teams." She smiles, "Well why don't you and Jellal team up? He doesn't have a team either, and together I think you guys could take care of most jobs. Besides, you aren't the only ones. Juvia and Gajeel don't have specific teams, and neither does Cana. And I'd be glad to help if I get the chance!" she smiles.

I head back out into the hall to find the group had dispersed. Mira follows me, and starts working again, pouring Juvia something to drink, making Gray put his shirt back on. I just fade back into the background, sitting next to Gajeel in a corner.

"What's gotcha worked up this time?" he asks gruffly, "you're always in a mood about something." I look at the widow, "Mira said I need to get involved more. She actually asked me to pair up with Jellal. I just don't know. I've never spoken to the guy! And besides, why him when you, and a bunch of other people don't have teams?"

"That's Just Mira's way. You two are the newest members, and the least social. Mira's a worrier, and gets all up in people's business. She just wants everyone to be happy. Hey, she's usually somewhat right!"

Well I'm not about to argue with her; I remember hearing about her childhood days, and I am not keen on seeing her mad. "I'll talk to him." I grumble, seeing as there is apparent evidence against my claim of "but I don't want to."

I slowly get up, walking over to the center of the hall, I plop down next to Natsu, who greets me and offers some food before going back to talking with Freed and Laxus about something. I don't particularly listen, more as I look around. Jellal, looking positively lost without Erza to hide behind, is sitting and the far end of the table, near Evergreen, about three seats away and across from me. He is drinking tea and reading over an article.

I'm not worried about him knowing who I am, someone told him since he said hi to me in a group with a few others this morning. I just… can't bring myself to talk to him! He seems like a nice enough guy, but… I don't know I'm just nervous.

Being nervous is just reminding me of my deadline. Well, I can't meet people unless I talk to people, so I might as well start with him.

I carefully scoot over until I'm only a seat and across from him and timidly say "hi."

(Natsu's p.o.v)

"And then he pushed me out of the way to take the hit himself!" I finish, rubbing my arm to mark the spot he was hit. "You could hear the bones crack." Laxus shakes his head, "don't know why you're asking me. I'm not exactly an expert of Dragon Slayer behavior. I don't even know what the hell I'm doing half the time!" Freed opens a book, "all this book says is that Dragons are solo creatures throughout their adolescence, but form tight, family like groups as they grow."

"So he was just protecting me because I'm like his family?" Freed shrugs, "It's not like he doesn't love the Guild; we're all his family. I don't see why you're so worried."

"I… it just seemed really out of character for him." I decide upon, and leave the area. I sit by the window, watching out at the road intently.

Why am I so worried about it? I should be grateful. But no, I just can't let this slide. Gajeel doesn't do anything that puts himself in immediate danger unless he has a damn good reason. I know that guy was targeting me specifically, but I would have taken the hit just fine. I can deal with having my arm in a sling as well as he can.

It's not that I'd rather be hurt, but I feel sort of responsible. If I had seen that attack coming, we'd both be fine right now. I feel… weak, irresponsible, everything the rest notice all the time but I never do. But now I see it. It's fine when I put myself in danger, that's nothing new. But when one of my fellow Dragon Slayers, one of my family unit, gets hurt because they were covering for me… it doesn't feel right.

But I never have any qualms about fighting Laxus. Maybe it's because of our age difference. Gajeel is only a year older than me, but Laxus is about four. Wendy is four years younger, so it makes sense that I would be closest to Gajeel.

Thinking about how close I am or am not to him makes me feel funny. I just… feel weird.

I get out my notebook and start writing. Getting my thoughts down on paper always helps. The sunlight is soon dimmed by a thick cloud, and the all too familiar scent of burning wood reaches my nose.

"one of the buildings in town is on fire!" I exclaim pointing to the smoke. Makarov heads up to the higher level, "it looks like it's the old orphanage! Natsu, Juvia, Lucy, go help them!" we head for the door after Lucy replaces Loke's presence with that of Taurus.

I have a very bad feeling about this…

(Lucy's p.o.v)

I reluctantly let Taurus go into the building alone. He said it was too dangerous for me. Honestly I think Loke told him to say that, but whatever.

I instead focus on working with Loke to calm down the children and figure out what happened.

"It… there's a girl. We don't know her name, she never talks. She likes fire. It was probably her." One kid notes, "She isn't out here yet." Loke looks over at me, "how could a little girl create such an inferno?" I shrug, "Maybe she was studying magic in secret. If so, I think Natsu have the best chance against her." He nods.

We continue to clean off the soot-stained faces, and drying up the tears. We promise to build a new orphanage, and take care of the little pyromaniac. And dodge all of the "are you dating" questions.

When that's all over, we wait, and watch the building creak and fire flares up, then dies down. it's almost like the girl is attacking Natsu.

But eventually, it all stops. The fire, the shaking, the shouting. And Natsu comes out carrying a little girl.

Once I clean the ash off her face, and Juvia rinses her hair, we find her to be quite pretty. She had to be about ten, a few years younger than Wendy. Her hair was a deep red color, darker than Erza's but not half as long. her eyes were pretty bright and gold, looking upon the world full of apprehension. Her clothes are simple, a dark orange tunic shirt, with white leggings and a rope belt.

She wouldn't speak. So we took her back to the Guild hall, she wouldn't speak. We said is she told us her name she could join, she wouldn't speak.

But then Juvia stepped forward, noticing something about the girl, "little one, who is this?" she points to Natsu. The girl looks up to the Dragon Slayer and smiles, "…My new daddy." Everyone is speechless. Not only does she have the cutest voice in the world, but she doesn't sound at all like someone who would burn down her home.

Juvia smiles, "well, can you tell Juvia why you set the building on fire?" the girl nods, "everyone was mean to me. They kept asking about my name. I don't have a name. if I did I don't know it and don't want it!" she hugs Natsu around the waist, "daddy gets to choose my name!"

Natsu, looking quite flustered, pats her head. "um… okay… uh… hey Levy, didn't you have a book on names?" she nods and goes to the back room to get it.

We all sit in silence as he flips through the book. Loke looks kind of put off by the whole ordeal. But seriously, it's not like our kid would be normal!

Oh shit I'm doing it again aren't I. Stupid Lucy Stupid Lucy! Bad!

"are you okay?" Loke suddenly asks. I blink a few times, "yep. Totes okay." He face palms, "oh goodness… this one's complicated isn't it?" I lean in close and my voice goes to a whisper, "it's your own goddamn fault you idiot! Why do you have to be so fucking perfect?" and I, knowing I could never force his gate closed after saying that, just walk out the front door.

He follows me, not like expected anything else. Maybe I should have Virgo talk to him…

**(A/N: holy shit I wrote this in two days flat. It's amazing what boredom and forty five minutes to yourself will do. Honestly I was planning for Jellal to be the first one to admit to liking anyone, but that relationship is going to take just a tad bit more time… and one really awkward mission :). Remember, VOTE ON THE NAME WE'RE TIED ONE FOR ONE WITH AZARA AND BLYTHE! Also check my profile out for an opportunity to have an OC featured in my next big Fairy Tail project! I will hunt you down if you don't because I need like four guilds full!) **


	8. Chapter 8

Incredible ch.8

(Jellal's p.o.v)

I can hardly focus on Natsu's new daughter right now. I don't care what they name her at this point. I don't care about anything.

The conversation is still replaying in my head. Like, I was just sitting there minding my own business when… BAM, total stranger tries talking to me! And it just has to be him. Has to be.

_"…hi." I look up, and blink a few times. "hello." I mutter before looking back down. the silence is suddenly awkward, and I hear him fidget in this chair. "so… you're Jellal right? You grew up with Erza and a bunch of psychopaths, right?" I nod, and hear him sigh, "…that had nothing to do with me, just so you know. I know that sounds like I'm trying to avoid something, but really, I'm not crazy. I am sorry though, I do feel like maybe if I… never mind. Erza told me to stop taking about that." I finally give him some attention, knowing perfectly well he wanted to continue that sentence. "if you what?" I ask, feeling the negative vibes. He looks away and mutters something unintelligible._

_ "Um… so… change of subject. How are you liking it here so far?" I ask. Zeref brightens up a bit, "I have to admit people are nicer than I expected, though some people are a little too pushy, like Mira. That's actually why I'm over here. She said since we're the two newest members we should sort of team up." I smile slightly, "That sounds okay. I was going to follow Erza for a while, but her team doesn't really need me around, they get enough bad press as it is!" _

I honestly wonder what he said. It couldn't have been good. I'm half guessing he was going to say "if I was just dead." But I really hope not. He's not what people make him out to be at all. I was expecting a complete asshole, someone who only cares about themselves. But what got was a self-conscious teenage guy who feels like everything is his fault. I'm almost relieved, but I want him to be happy.

No one deserves to be treated like an object of power like that. I don't care what they did, or how they act. Zeref's still a person with feelings that can be hurt.

And now, because of those selfish people, he might die. I wish I could help, but how am I supposed to know who his soul mate is? I'm not Cana and Carla, I can't see the future. I'm not Mira, who seems to know everything.

_Mira… _

Mira teamed us up. Am I somehow related to this person? Am I going to lead him to his soul mate? Who could it be?

Erza maybe, we're close. Or maybe Lucy? No, we're trying to save him, not get him killed! This is getting way too complicated!

(Gajeel's p.o.v)

"I've got it!" Natsu's voice rings out. I look up from what I am doing, which is totally not brushing Wendy's hair, of course. Everyone sort of stares at Natsu for a second, and when he's sure he has everyone's attention, he holds up the book like he's found the holy grail, "Blythe Azara Dragneel!" he shouts. I snort to hide the fact that I'm mildly impressed. He actually chose a half decent name!

Girly seems okay with it too. Well, she'd probably agree with him if he named her Jim Bob. He's just Natsu, what's the big deal? It's not like I'm jealous of him getting a kid before I did, but he's not exactly a trained professional.

Wendy gets up, "thanks Gajeel! I'm gonna go play with Blythe now." she chirps before running over to talk to her new friend. I smile slightly, grateful that she's getting someone remotely near her age to play with. Just my overprotective brother instincts acting up.

Natsu comes to sit next to me too. I scoot over, giving him adequate room on the windowsill.

"Well to didn't totally fuck up the name." I admit, crossing my arms. Natsu smiles widely, "Well I had to choose a good name, she'll be stuck with it for life!" I roll my eyes, "You named your first adopted kid after an emotion." Natsu smacks me in the arm, and it obviously was not meant to hurt, "At least my cat's name is for the right gender!" "LILY'S NAME IS AWESOME!"

Elfman starts laughing, "There will never come a day you two won't find something to fight about! MAN spirits!" we sweatdrop in time, finding him making less sense than usual.

We go back to sitting in silence, watching the kids do… whatever it is they're doing over by the fireplace. The others added it while we were at the island, and it's a really nice touch, as long as Natsu doesn't decide to eat it.

Speaking of Natsu… I can't believe he's actually going through with this. I know he's crazy but… even he knows he can't be trusted around kids! Blythe's doomed! I'm better with kids than Natsu, as strange as that sounds. I guess it's going to be a Dragon Slayer project then. Big time. Like, we'll have to go figure out where the fuck Cobra is and make him help. That big.

Or maybe I'm just exaggerating. Erza, Natsu, and Gray all showed up here as kids, and they didn't even have a parental figure. They turned out okay, so I guess Blythe will too.

But I'm still going to help.

(Loke's p.o.v)

I follow Lucy down the path, into the woods and… back to the place we first really "met" each other. I know she goes out to the grave sometimes, but why now? She knows that's the first place I'd look for her.

What the actual fuck just happened? Did she just admit to liking me? Or am I just annoyingly awesome? Honestly, I want her to like me, but I don't want her to be miserable. It's perfectly acceptable for us to be in a relationship, Lucy knows that. The Guild might take a few days to get used to it, but with Zeref and Jellal and the little girl, I highly doubt they'll even blink at the notion. In fact, they'll probably have a party and admit they've been trying to get us together! I know Makarov wanted us to team up from the very beginning.

But still, if something is bothering Lucy, as her friend I should do my best to help her. Because before all the spirit nonsense, before the relationship, I was her friend. That is the one thing no one, and nothing will ever change.

"Lucy!" I call out, losing track of her, "Lucy this is ridiculous!" I stop running, slightly winded.

"Lucy please, I just want to talk to you."

I wait… "I need to be alone right now." Her voice comes from behind a boulder,. "Please, please go home. Or… or at least back to the Guild… or just not right here. I have plenty of people still of me, I'll make it back all right." She always acts like this. She doesn't want me around, but she'll never close my gate unless I specifically tell her too, or if I'm hurt. She won't just send me back if I'm being a nuisance, like she will the others. It's almost like she's scared of me.

_That's it!_

Lucy's scared of me not liking her anymore if she tries to voice her opinions! She thinks I'll walk out on her if she treats me like a spirit and not a person. And she feels like a relationship would only make it harder for her to fight alongside me and have me live in the spirit world a lot. It's either Loke the boyfriend or Loke the spirit. She's scared of losing me one way or the other.

"Lucy… I think I need to make something clear. I don't care if you scream at me, if we fight, if things go wrong… I won't leave. A person like you, as a work partner and a friend, come once, maybe twice in a lifetime. I've never met anybody like you. You don't have to act like the slightest little thing will set me off; it won't. I love you at your best and worst. You've seen my dark side and not run away from it. Anyone that brave is worth keeping around."

Slowly I walk up behind her, and sit, putting my arms around her. "I love you Lucy Heartfilia."

**(A/N: short chapter but SO MUCH FLUFF! I'm just going nuts with the Lucy here. Like, really it's so sweet. And since I only had the two votes, I made them her first and middle names ^.^)**


End file.
